Lover Doctor?
by fanficfanatic711
Summary: The Doctor takes in a girl in need and despite his intentions he falls in love with the damsel. A/N I am inserting myself in the story. The rating may change. Maybe. This is my first fanfic, so tell me what you think about it and where it needs improvement. THANKS!
1. Prologue

Doctor Who Fanfic

**A/N: I am inserting myself into this story.**

**Prologue**

The Doctor was running around the console of the TARDIS when she suddenly started acting up.

"What's wrong, Sexy?" he asked.

All she did was wheeze and moan, as per usual.

Then, they landed. The Doctor grabbed his trench coat and went outside to see where she had taken him. When he looked around, all he saw was burning fields and homes.

'Who would do this?' thought the Doctor.

He was distracted from his thoughts by someone running away from a group of thieves.

"Get back here, wench!" one of the thieves yelled.

"Yeah, we only want to have a little 'fun'," yelled another, "We promise we won't hurt ya!"

She started looking for a good place to hide and saw a strange blue box with a man peeking out. "Help me! They murdered my entire family!" she yelled at the man.

He started to look around to see who she was yelling at and when he saw no one else, he pointed at himself as if to ask "Me?".

If the situation wasn't as bad as it currently was, she would have rolled her eyes. Instead, she just nodded frantically at him.

All of a sudden, she was tackled from behind and she hit her head on a rock. The last thing she saw was a bright blue dot, and then she blacked out.

A/N: I hope that you liked this so far. I would like to make this into a series. Later ya'll!


	2. New Girl

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. Though, if I did the 10th Doctor would have been around longer**

**Chapter One: New Girl**

When the Doctor saw the girl get tackled to the ground, he ran out of the TARDIS and towards the thieves with his sonic out. Just as he got to them, one of the thieves who thought he had heard something turned around and saw the Doctor.

Thief numero uno immediately stood up, unsheathed his broadsword, and pointed it at the Oncoming Storm all in one movement. This, of course, alerted the other thieves to the Doctor's presence.

They all immediately stood up and took their swords out. All at once, they all got confused looks on their faces. The Doctor smiled, knowing what they saw. They saw a man in a pinstriped suit, a trench coat, red and white shoes, and pointing a cylindrical object at them.

"Who are you, little man?" thief numero dos asked with an evil smirk.

The Doctor took his time answering and studied the five thieves. Thief number one was around 6'3" , broad shouldered, dull brown (color of poop) eyes, and dark brown hair. He was basically wearing rags, he11, all of them were. Thief number two was 5'4" , lean and lanky, hazel eyes, and black hair. The third bandit was 6' tall, broad shouldered, striking green eyes, and contrasting black hair. Number four was 5'10" , muscly, had brown eyes, and blonde hair. Number five was 6'11", had broad shoulders, golden eyes, and hair the color of a fire just about to burn out.

"I'm the Doctor," he said, "And that's my friend you've got there."

The thieves looked at each other and laughed.

"I'm sorry," said the Doctor, as he tilted his head to the side, "I'm afraid I don't get the joke. What's so funny?"

"You seem to think we care about your friend," one of the thieves said.

And with that the girl was grabbed and soon had a knife to her throat.

"Any sudden moves, and the girl gets it, '_Doctor_'" the apparent leader threatened.

The Doctor stopped moving as soon as the knife was placed against the woman's throat, afraid that she would get hurt.

"Good, now, place the... object... on the ground, slowly."

The Doctor nodded and slowly bent down to place the sonic on the ground. As he was doing that, he was looking at the girl.

'I have to think of something,' thought the Doctor franticly.

3333333333333


	3. Wakey Wakey, Girl

**Chapter 2: Wakey Wakey, Girl**

**A/N I am trying to get better at writing so bear with me.**

**A/N2 Shout out to dnftotalwhovian who I now (no pressure or any thing) depend on. (::)**

Cassie started to wake up slowly.

'Why does my head hurt?' thought Cassie.

"I'm sorry," a male voice said, "I'm afraid I don't get the joke. What's so amusing?"

"You seem to think we care about your friend," another male voice replied.

All of a sudden, Cassie felt herself get pulled up by her hair and then a sharp blade was placed at her throat.

"Any sudden moves, and the girl gets it 'Doctor'" the man who held her stated.

The man was apparently satisfied with what the Doctor did in response because he said, "Good, now, place the...object...on the ground, slowly."

Cassie heard something being placed on the ground.

"What do you plan to do now?" the Doctor asked.

'What's happening and how did I know not to open my eyes when I came to,' she thought puzzled.

All of a sudden, she was dropped onto ground, shouts all around her.

"WHERE IS HE?"

"WHERE DID HE GO?"

"HE CAN'T HAVE JUST DISAPPEARED, SO FIND HIM!"

Cassie jumped when she felt someone touch her shoulder. She turned and opened her eyes. There was that man she saw before, beside the blue box.

"Be quiet and follow me," he whispered.

Not wanting to be killed, she did as he said.

The thieves must have seen them, because the Doctor suddenly yelled "RUN!" They ran towards his blue box.

When they got to the blue box, he took a key out of his pocket and inserted it in to the slot. (A/N Don't go getting a nasty mind, now.)

The Doctor opened the door and they both ran in. He quickly closed the door and locked it behind them.

There was silence for a moment and they both suddenly burst out laughing.

It took Cassie a few moments to catch her breath before she could talk.

"Thank you for saving me, Doctor," said Cassie.

"No problem, I couldn't just leave you to die," said the Doctor, "By the way, what's your name?"

"My name is Cassiopeia Smithe and I know who you are, Doctor."


	4. You KNOW me!

**A/N: I am listening to the Black Veil Brides and Celtic Woman while I am writing this chapter. I am really proud of myself for actually coming this far in my writing. I used to despise writing and now look...er...read at me. I am actually writing fanfiction and I am enjoying it. Thank you all who are continuing to read my fanfics. Now for what you've all been waiting for...ON WITH THE STORY!**

**PS I'm sorry for taking so long I had computer troubles.**

**333333333333333333333333**

**Chapter 3: You KNOW me?!**

"**What do you mean 'I know who you are.'**" the Doctor yelled after a few moments of just staring at her incredulously.

"I heard the thieves call you 'Doctor', so that's what I assumed you were called," Cassie lied with a smile.

The Doctor just stared at her in a trance.

'She's beautiful.' he thought.

Cassie was about 5'4", brown hair just a little below her shoulders pulled back in a ponytail, a turned-up nose, an oval-shaped face, hazel eyes, her bottom lip a little fuller than the top lip, and curves in the right places.

"Doctor, are you okay?" Cassie asked, breaking the Doctor out of his trance.

"Yes, I am just fine," he replied with a shake of his head.

'Why was he staring at me?' she thought with a blush.

"Well, don't just stand there," said the Doctor, "Go ahead and take a look around."

Cassie shook herself and finally looked around, then gasped in amazement.

"Go ahead, you can say it, they always do," said the Doctor.

"It's exactly like I thought it would be!" she squealed.

The Doctor just gapped at Cassie.

**A/N Sorry for the short cliffy chapter. Hope you like it.**


	5. Imagining

**Me: OMG! I am SO sorry about taking so long so in order to make up for it I will post 2 new chapters today.**

**The Doctor: Why did you take so long Fanatic?**

**Me: Well, first off please just call me by my OC's name.**

**The Doctor: Well then, Cassie, why did you take so long?**

**Me: Weeeellll, I had computer troubles, but their all fixed now!**

**The Doctor: Weeeelll is mine and mine only.**

**Me: Speaking of, will you do the disclaimer?**

**The Doctor: What is a "disclaimer"?**

**Me: Doc, a disclaimer is something that all fanfic writers have to use to make sure we don't get sued by the authors.**

**The Doctor: I see. Cassie only owns herself and the plot, not me and the TARDIS.**

**Me: Thanks Doc!**

**Chapter 4: Imagining**

"I'm sorry, whats 'exactly like you imagined'?" asked the Doctor, his head tilted to the side in confusion.

"Why the TARDIS, of course!" Cassie replied withe excitement in her eyes. She was practically jumping up and down in her excitement.

The Doctor's mouth dropped like he had just been to the dentist's office and had been given a shot of Novocain. He then looked at her in suspicion. "Do you know what the TARDIS stands for?" the Doctor asked warily.

"Time and Relative Dimension in Space" Cassie answered promptly.

"Who or what are you?" he whispered.

Cassie looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you know who I am and what the TARDIS stands for." said the Doctor, "So, who or what are you?"


	6. Parallel Universe

**Disclaimer: I only own myself and the plot.**

**Chapter 5: Parallel Universe**

'What should I say to him?' Cassie thought, ' I think I should just tell him the truth.'

"Okay, I'll just tell you the truth, Doc." she finally answered. She walked to a chair and sat down.

"Doctor, it would make me feel better if you would sit down, as well." Cassie stated after a while.

The Doctor sat down beside her warily, still not trusting her completely.

"I will start where it all began," Cassie began, "When I was 17, my parents were coming out of a French restaurant on their anniversary, they were grabbed by a group of thieves. They were taken to a nearby alley and robbed at gunpoint. My parents were then shot execution style." she took a deep breath.

"About 3 hours later, an elderly homeless man," Cassie took a shaky breath, "found their bodies and got the police."

"2 years later, I was visiting my parent's grave," she continued, "when I saw a strange light. When I went to investigate, something happened and I was pulled back in time and into a different dimension."

"I-" the Doctor began.

"Doc, the story isn't finished yet." she interrupted.

He nodded and said, "Go on."

"The time I was pulled back to was the year of our Lord Fourteen hundred and Sixty-two (1462). Some time later, a family found me and took me in." Cassie said, "Before my parent's were murdered, I was obsessed with a show called 'Doctor Who'. It was all about you and your adventures."


End file.
